


Confessions of a teenage musician

by Useless_sunflower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Just Friends, Old Fic, What is this pfft, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Useless_sunflower/pseuds/Useless_sunflower
Summary: Luka wants to confess to a girl, Adrien's a little shit and Marinette is so done with boys (AS SHE SHOULD)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Luka Couffaine, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Confessions of a teenage musician

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I used to be in the miraculous amino and I posted this, but I sort of wanted to make it better then re-upload it here. Also the characters are probably really ooc but once again I don't really care.
> 
> And if you came from that one post in amino...HEY:)

Luka sat in his crimson chair pondering; he wanted to come up with the most perfect way to admit his feelings to the love of his life. Marinette filled his heart with joy and splendor since the first day they met.

“You just make me want to feel like a man. No, no, no, that’s too weird. How about ‘you’re the reason I still want to live’, nope too dark. I know… I love you”

“You love who?”

In the doorway of his cozy abode, stood a boy about an inch shorter than him and with a blonde mop of hair on his head. Smirking, he stepped forward to intimidate Luka even though he was shorter.

“Adrien! My man, come in and have a seat.”

Adrien started hanging out with Marinette and Luka ever since Nino and Alya ditched them, sure they were still friends but things were very awkward currently. At first it seemed like he was the third wheel in this relationship but soon he found out that they weren’t a couple in the first place! In fact it was quite the opposite. Marinette was helping him get a girl he likes.

“So your crush single still? I need a valentine,” Adrien whispered with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. He got a face full of pillow in the end but it was worth it to tease one of his closest friends.

“HEY!” he shoved Adrien off the Sofa

“You never know, She probably has a crush on me,“ He said brushing his hand through his hair and flexing his arm, smugly. Luka rolled is eyes before smiling.

“I call dibs on her!”

“ADRIEN! You can't call dibs on a person! Besides you don't know who it is.”

“Lemme guess… She starts with M and ends with arinette”

"Wha- How did yo-" Luka watched the boy creeping towards the door, failing to realise what was about to go down.

“LAST ONE THERE DOESN'T GET THE GIRL!” Adrien sprinted away going in the direction of Marinette’s bakery.

“Adrien, I’ll kill you if you take her away from me!” Luka soon followed after him.

_______

Marinette sighed, finishing the last of the costumes for Kitty Section. The conversion that she had just ~~eavesdropped on~~ overheard was running through a mind.

"I think they just put me off guys all together."

"You think?" Alya deadpanned.

"Hmmph"

**Author's Note:**

> Oops I made them seem like absolute dicks but oh well...


End file.
